


Limits

by mithrel



Category: Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Denial, F/M, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why he doesn't obey his own rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits

He tells Miguel "Chel is off-limits," and she should be, but he can't help it.

Chel is beautiful, all glossy dark hair and soft curves and caramel skin.

Not like Miguel.

Chel is everything he _should_ want.


End file.
